


Snow

by littlealex



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post - Goblet of Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-07
Updated: 2003-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlealex/pseuds/littlealex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry wake up, it's snowing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

Snow fell gently on the sprawling Hogwarts grounds, leaving a fluffy layer of white powder over the green grass. It was early on a Saturday, and only the sun had awoken over the imposing stone school. Professors and students alike were still tucked in their beds, under layers of heavy bedclothes to protect them from the chill of the morning air. Even the groundskeeper, who had known it was going to snow the evening before, was hidden away from the weather, thus leaving the grounds covered in pristine, untouched snow.

Two boys awoke that morning from a deep slumber. They had snuck out of their beds the night before to meet at midnight in one of the many deserted chambers of the tallest tower in the building. They awoke in one another's arms, their legs tangled comfortably, the dark-haired boy resting his head on the other boy's chest. The light-haired boy awoke first and gently nudged his sleeping counterpart awake.

"Harry," he whispered gently into the other boy's ear, rustling the dark locks lightly. Harry made small noises of dissent and wrapped himself tighter around the light-haired boy's naked body. The light-haired boy chuckled lightly and craned his neck to look out of the solitary window. White snowflakes were falling past the window in straight lines with no wind at all to bounce them off their path. The light-haired boy smiled to himself and put a hand on Harry's arm, lightly caressing his smooth skin. "Harry, wake up, it's snowing."

At the announcement, Harry rubbed his nose gently against the other boy's chest and moved his head to look out of the window, his eyes scrunched up and squinting against the morning light. "Very pretty, Draco, can I go back to sleep now?"

Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I thought you were supposed to be the romantic of the two of us; aren't you supposed to jump at the chance to go and do silly things like run in the snow with me?"

Harry buried his head into Draco's neck and bit down lightly on the pale skin beneath his lips. "Supposedly," he said, his voice muffled around the mouthful of shoulder, "but it's freezing cold outside. Evidenced so simply by the snow that's falling outside."

Draco laughed quietly and began edging Harry off of him, sitting up slowly. "Well, you'll have to get up sometime; now seems as good a time as any."

Harry flopped backwards and screwed up his face, looking as if he had just tasted something sour, making small whining sounds. Draco laughed louder as he began pulling his clothes on, watching Harry's lemon face. "Fine then, have it your way. Let's go prance in the snow," Harry announced abruptly, throwing the sheets off of himself and racing to pull on all of his clothes. Draco smiled and shook his head. The smile on Draco's face grew as Harry hastily buttoned up his shirt, one button too high, and pulled his school jumper on over it. By the time Harry had started tugging his socks and shoes on, Draco was dressed neatly and properly, nothing untucked and nothing out of place.

"Come on, Harry, we haven't got all day," Draco chided lightly, smile still in place as Harry struggled with his shoelaces. "People are going to start waking up soon, and then there'll be no time for a nice frolic in the grounds before breakfast."

"Hey," Harry said, trying to sound offended, "I said 'prance', not 'frolic'. There's a subtle difference."

"Subtlety is wasted on the masses, Harry; whatever they see us doing in the snow they'll undoubtedly have heart attacks." A cloud floated over Harry's face at the statement, which made Draco frown. "Now," he said, affecting a stern voice, "get your skates on, mister."

Harry looked up and the cloud cleared, a grin breaking onto his face. Harry had taught Draco the expression earlier, despite the fact that he hadn't been able to explain what skates were and why one would need to put them on, and he felt like the twenty-minute explanation was justified whenever Draco used the saying.

Harry pulled his shoes and cloak on quickly and the two hurried down the tower stairs, making their best attempt at silence. They exited through a back door which Draco had found during his second year and burst into the white expanses of the grounds. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, drenching the morning light with pink, yellow, and orange as it rose steadily.

For a moment, the two boys stood there, reverently watching the snow and the sunrise, their hands linked between them. The moment officially ended when a sheet of snow that had been sitting precariously on the roof of the tower fell barely a foot in front of them, scaring them out of their wits and showering them in even more snow.

They burst into laughter at how frightened they had been, and Harry picked up a handful of snow and pushed it into Draco's face as his mouth was still open. Harry giggled at the incredulous look on the aristocratic features of his lover and ran away as he saw Draco reach for some snow. Draco chased Harry, wielding a fist of fluffy snow, trying not to laugh as Harry dodged out of his way. Finally, Harry tripped on a tuft of grass and fell into the snow face-first. He moved around quickly, but not quickly enough, and Draco jumped on him and shoved the handful of snow into Harry's face with undisguised glee.

"Fohf" was the noise that Harry made as the snow covered his face roughly, pressing into his eyes and mouth. "Geddoff me, Draco," he grunted, pushing the pale-skinned hands away from his face forcefully. Draco laughed and pinned Harry's hands to the snow beneath him.

"How's that for a taste of your own medicine, Potter?" he asked with a grin, studying the interesting facial expressions Harry was making as he tried to rid his face of snow without his hands.

"Tastes like snow and Draco-hand if you ask me," Harry replied derisively, sticking his tongue out.

Draco laughed and released Harry's hands, allowing him to brush snow out of his eyes. "You know," Draco mused conversationally, sitting back onto Harry's bladder, "snow looks much more striking in black hair than it does blond."

Harry furrowed his brow and stopped brushing out his hair. "What?"

"Well, the snow doesn't stand out as much in my hair because it's too light. The snow in your hair makes you look..." Draco paused, unable the find an adjective that would do the thought justice, and merely looked into Harry's eyes. "I don't know," he finally whispered, shrugging lightly.

It wasn't often that Draco couldn't find anything to say but on the rare occasions that he was rendered speechless, Harry reveled in the silence and the simple, captivating gaze of his lover's eyes.

After a moment, Harry smiled wanly and nudged Draco's hip. "Come on, we should get back inside," he said quietly. "We'll catch hypothermia."

Draco grinned wickedly and raised his eyebrows. "Only if we don't heat things up."

Harry laughed and shoved Draco off of him with both his hands, dumping the lithe blond into the snow beside him and sitting up. "You're insatiable, Draco."

Draco sat up beside Harry and brushed snow out of his hair and off of his robes, despite the fact that more snow was falling on top of him. "You've never complained before," he said, leering slightly.

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned over to kiss Draco gently. Their cool lips met and warmed instantly, snow melting upon falling on either boy's face. Harry pulled away first and smiled gently, reaching up to brush stray snowflakes off of Draco's eyelashes. "There. That should hold you till tonight."

"Don't be so sure about that," Draco said, smirking mischievously and standing up.

"What, you're going to attack me during lunch?" Harry said, grinning and pulling himself up.

"Now there's an idea..." Harry scoffed and grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him back towards the castle. With one last look at the risen sun, they entered the warm building, kissed their goodbyes, and returned without consequence to their diurnal lives.


End file.
